codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil's Workshop
is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the 33rd overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary The ER is quarantined when a viral outbreak jeopardizes the lives of the doctors and patients at Angels Memorial. Also, Ariel, the young girl Leanne bonded with a year ago when she lost her father, returns to Angels. Full Summary Leanne talks to Regina, the social worker, about Ariel. They haven't been able to find her aunt. Ariel's spent the last two years troubled. She'd been in juvie, a group home, and two foster homes. Leanne didn't know because they'd lost touch. Leanne objects to the idea of Ariel going back into the system. Regina's not sure they'll find another family for Ariel. Leanne agrees to watch her for a few more days so they can find something permanent. Leanne comes into the lounge and asks Jesse where Ariel is. Ariel comes in. She's tired of hanging around the hospital and she wants to go to Oregon to stay with a guy she knows. Leanne says she's not going to Oregon and asks about her aunt. Ariel says she hasn't talk to her aunt in a year. She says her aunt doesn't want her. She asks Leanne for $82 for a bus ticket to Oregon. Leanne asks Ariel just to wait at the hospital for one more day so she can figure something else out. Malaya and Rollie meet an ambulance carrying Bill Chislett, a recent heart recipient with chest pain. Jeremy Weeb, his daughter's fiancé, has come in with him. They were out bonding. They take Bill to Center Stage. Noa tends to Russell Gibson, a basketball player. He's injured his ankle. Mario comes by and knows who Russell is. As they work on Bill, Jeremy tells them what happened. Bill starts to ask for Anna, his daughter. They tell Bill that his new heart is failing. Elliot, Angus, and Ethan talk about Kelly. Angus has had to cancel on her twice because of work, so Elliot says he should invite her to the hospital for a cup of coffee. Angus doesn't like the idea, but Ethan says it might be his last shot. They arrive at their destination, where the patients are in the back. They enter the shop and hear a man calling for them to leave. One man immediately runs out, while the others continue their exorcism of Yolanda Ramos. The exorcist is pulled away from her so they can examine her. Leanne comes into her office to find Ariel going through her drawer. She tells Ariel there's no money in there, but Ariel says that's not what she's looking for. Leanne admits that she called Family Services. Ariel doesn't want to go back into foster care, but Leanne says they might be able to find someone in her family to take care of her. She insists that she doesn't need anyone to take care of her. Leanne tells her her father wouldn't want her running off to Oregon by herself, but Ariel says she doesn't even remember her father. Leanne doesn't believe that's true. Ariel leaves and disappears in the crowd. Campbell is working on Bill. They explain that even with the procedure, he's still in heart failure. He asks how much time he has left with this heart. He wants to make it to his daughter's wedding because her mother already died. Russell tries to talk Noa into helping him with school. She realizes he wants her help to cheat, which she says she won't do. Noa says he needs an x-ray, but Mario says it's a sprain, not a break. Noa says it's standard team procedure and insists on it. Yolanda fights the doctors in the ER as they work on her. Heather comes up for a surgical consult on another patient, but gets bitten by Yolanda, whom they suspect might have rabies. Kelly comes to see Angus, who didn't know she was coming. He didn't get her texts. She tries to leave, but he says he's at the end of his shift and asks her to wait, so she stays. Alicia Dias stops Malaya in the waiting room and asks about Yolanda, who is her friend. Angus asks her if she's family and says he can't discuss her medical history with Alicia. Alicia asks if she's alive and Malaya confirms that she is. Alicia says Yolanda's boyfriend called her and dragged her to the exorcism. Then it got out of hand. They do the spinal tap on Yolanda. Elliot injects rabies immunoglobulin into Heather's hand and Mario does her stitches just as Ethan has an idea and asks the color of her spinal fluid. It's black. Ethan sends everyone non-essential out and says they need to activate infectious disease protocol. She has hemorrhagic fever. They need the CDC. The CDC arrives and starts unloading isolation equipment. They have a tent set up for the infected, the hot zone. Gretchen Reed is in charge. They tell her about Heather and Gretchen breaks down the symptoms they can expect to see from the infected. Yolanda's already in the tent and Alicia fights them as they move her. This is why they need restraints. No one goes into the hot zone willingly. Heather is wheeled in and also objects. Ethan says on the phone that they've isolated the whole hospital. General Hutchens tells him they're sending additional guardsmen to help. Ethan is asked about a previous outbreak he experienced. None of the infected survived then. Gretchen says it seems to be fluid-borne, but they don't know if it's treatable. They use the current patients to figure out a timeline. They have to contain and test all possible infected. Ethan says they have a containment issue, as others were present where they found Yolanda. Gretchen says they have to go back. Leanne is looking for Ariel. Jeremy asks what they aren't telling anyone. He wants to know when the hospital will be opened up again. Leanne instructs the residents to draw blood and stay calm. She also asks about Dr. Kean, whom no one has seen. Noa is trapped with Russell. She knows as much about the outbreak as he does. He's sweating and twitching, which he's been doing for a few days. She looks in his eyes and determines that he's been taking zoloft. He's been taking more than prescribed to help him focus. Taking too much has caused the symptoms he's trying to stop. Campbell enters the hot zone after changing into a special suit. He sees Yolanda, Alicia, and Heather. Heather says she feels fine, but Yolanda doesn't look like someone who gets better. She knows she's in hour 12, so Yolanda is her future. Campbell says he's not giving up and neither is Heather. Angus draws Kelly's blood and Jesse stops someone from cutting the line. Angus apologizes to Kelly for the inconvenience. She says he didn't know. Ariel causes a disturbance by trying to leave. Jesse gives Ariel as mask and says no one is leaving. He asks if she's been tested. She hasn't, so he takes her for a test. Outside the hospital, a crowd has gathered. Inside, people are desperate to leave. Jeremy asks about Bill. Anna's somewhere by the hospital, stuck in the chaos and her phone died. Jeremy's phone rings and it's Anna. Yolanda is coding. Heather is doing chest compressions and Leanne offers to take over. Leanne then tells Heather that Yolanda's been down for 20 minutes. She's pronounced dead. Alicia starts to cry and Heather goes to comfort her. Ethan and Gretchen are back at the shop, looking for the others. She says to collect any fluids they see. They find a spot of blood on the floor and follow the trail. They find a female body on the floor. Ethan continues searching and finds a male body. He's then confronted by the exorcist, who is in bad condition. They take him out of the shop and Gretchen says no treatment will save him. Jeremy and Anna try to find each other. Jeremy alerts Rollie to her arrival. They give her prophylactic coverage and let her in to see her dad. The exorcist, David Donahue, tries to talk, but doesn't make much sense. He codes. Ethan starts compressions despite Gretchen's warning that it's pointless. Three with direct contact to Yolanda are dead. Alicia's alive, but declining rapidly. Their primary concern is finding patient zero, because Yolanda's history doesn't show a sign of how she was exposed. Ethan then adds Heather's name to the board. She's been infected for 17 hours. They're doing what they can do so far. She also wants access to all their dialysis machines. Gretchen then gets the staff results. The three of them are clear, but some staff are positive. Rollie, Noa, and Angus watch as Malaya, Mario, and Elliot are taken into the hot zone. Leanne tells them they haven't given up hope and neither should they. Elliot wants to call his mom and Malaya offers her phone to use and says they can call her together. Now they do their jobs. They can help the other patients and each other. Noa panics as she looks for Bill's chart. Angus tells her it'll be okay, but she knows that's not true. Angus then says he knows how she feels, which reassures her. Rollie brings Anna in to see Bill. He says he'll be fine and he'll be at her wedding like they planned. He then says he and Jeremy took dance lessons. Jeremy got the lessons for them. He knew it was important for Bill to dance with Anna on her wedding day. He's not such a bad guy after all. Anna already knew that and told him that. He then asks where Jeremy is. Angus leads Kelly out. She's been cleared and gets to leave. He's feeling guilty because his friends were infected instead of him and he was right next to Yolanda. Kelly tells him it's not his fault and once it's over, they're finally going to get that coffee. Jeremy collapses and seizes nearby, so Angus quickly sends Kelly out so he can go tend to Jeremy. Alicia is nearing death. Heather wakes up and talks to Elliot. She starts coding and Campbell and Leanne step in to help. It's only been 24 hours. She's ahead of schedule. They tell her to fight. They put a central line into Heather. Nearby, Alicia is also coding. They are both stabilized. Heather's virus is moving faster because of the bite. Gareth Reddick comes in and tells them to back away. He's taking over and the CDC is taking over care of the infected. Campbell tries to fight them, but Leanne tells him Heather's stable. The doctors leave the hot zone as the newly infected are led in. Leanne sees Ariel, who holds her and tries to stop the National Guard from taking her. Leanne tries to go back into the tent with Ariel, but Ethan stops her. Rollie turns on music so that Anna and Bill can dance together. Campbell runs through the hospital. Malaya and Mario work frantically on their patient. Ethan stops Campbell from entering the hot zone as they work on Heather. Ethan says she'll die no matter what they do. Campbell doesn't want her to die alone, but Ethan says she's not alone. They watch as Mario and Malaya stop working and Heather's machines are disconnected. Mario cradles Heather's head and holds her. On a street, Yolanda's boyfriend goes outside, looking ill. He picks up a child's ball and hands it to him. He's revealed to be patient zero. Cast 2x15LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x15WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x15MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x15RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x15AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x15MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x15HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x15JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x15EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x15GretchenReed.png|Gretchen Reed 2x15ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x15NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x15GarethReddick.png|Gareth Reddick 2x15BillChislett.png|Bill Chislett 2x15KellyPruitt.png|Kelly Pruitt 2x15ArielBraeden.png|Ariel Braeden 2x15JeremyWeeb.png|Jeremy Weeb 2x15DavidDonahue.png|David Donahue 2x15AnnaChislett.png|Anna Chislett 2x15Regina.png|Regina 2x15AliciaDias.png|Alicia Dias 2x15RussellGibson.png|Russell Gibson 2x15RaulGomez.png|Raul Gomez 2x15RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x15YolandaRamos.png|Yolanda Ramos 2x15KyleElkin.png|Kyle Elkin (left) Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Caitlin Fitzgerald as Dr. Gretchen Reed *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Patrick Fischler as CDC DD Gareth Reddick *Ron Perkins as Bill Chislett *Meg Steedle as Dr. Kelly Pruitt *Emily Alyn Lind as Ariel Braeden *Mark Famiglietti as Jeremy Weeb *Don McManus as David Donahue *Caitlin Harris as Anna Chislett *Sundra Oakley as Regina *Alicia Urizar as Alicia Dias *Tom Williamson as Russell Gibson *Ramses Jimenez as Raul Gomez Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Gabriela Banus as Yolanda Ramos *Jeffrey Larson as Private Kyle Elkin Uncredited *James Remar as General Hutchens (voice only) Medical Notes Bill Chislett *'Diagnosis:' **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Balloon pump Bill, 55, came into the ER weak after a cardiac episode. He'd received a transplant heart recently. In the ER, they determined his new heart was failing. They put in a central line for meds to buy him some time. He was then taken to the OR for a balloon pump. He was told his body was rejecting his new heart, but the procedure could buy him the time to get a new one. Russell Gibson *'Diagnosis:' **Ankle injury **Seratonin imbalance *'Doctors:' **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Zoloft Russell hurt his ankle playing basketball. Noa wanted an x-ray, but Mario said it was just a sprain. Noa insisted and Russell got the x-ray. Later, while they waiting for quarantine to be lifted, Noa noticed he was twitching. He said he was taking zoloft. He admitted to taking more recently to focus. She warned him that taking too much causes the symptoms he's trying to avoid. Yolanda Ramos *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Yolanda, 20, was taken to the ER struggling heavily against the doctors. Her blood pressure was falling. She also had a fever. They speculated about options. Meanwhile, she bit Heather. They did a spinal tap to check for rabies, but Ethan noticed she was bruising easily. That combined with black spinal fluid indicated hemorrhagic fever. After she was moved to the isolation tent, she coded and was unable to be resuscitated. She was pronounced dead at 8:46 PM. Heather's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Gallstones **Infected gallbladder *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Heather came into Center Stage to check on a case of gallstones. Heather said her gallbladder was infected and she'd get the next OR. Heather Pinkney *'Diagnosis:' **Bite *'Doctors:' **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Rabies immunoglobulin **Bandage Heather was bitten by Yolanda Ramos. They gave her rabies immunoglobulin and bandaged her hand. When they learned Yolanda had hemorrhagic fever, they moved Heather into an isolation tent. In the tent, she coded. They were able to intubate her and she stabilized, but she later coded again and they were unable to resuscitate her. Alicia Dias *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' Alicia contracted hemorrhagic fever. David Donahue *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Gretchen Reed (epidemiologist) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) *'Treatment:' David was found in the advanced stages of hemorrhagic fever. They took him back to the hospital and moved him into the isolation tent. He died soon after he arrived at the hospital. Malaya Pineda *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Malaya contracted hemorrhagic fever after contact with Alicia Dias. Elliot Dixon *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Elliot contracted hemorrhagic fever after contact with Yolanda Ramos. Mario Savetti *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Mario contracted hemorrhagic fever after contact with newly-infected Heather Pinkney. Jeremy Weeb *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' Jeremy contracted hemorrhagic fever in the hospital waiting room. Ariel Braeden *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Ariel tested positive for hemorrhagic fever and was moved into the isolation tent. Raul Gomez *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Raul was patient zero for the hemorrhagic fever outbreak. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.80 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x15-1.jpg 2x15-2.jpg 2x15-3.jpg 2x15-4.jpg 2x15-5.jpg 2x15-6.jpg 2x15-7.jpg 2x15-8.jpg 2x15-9.jpg 2x15-10.jpg 2x15-11.jpg 2x15-12.jpg 2x15-13.jpg 2x15-14.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes